Living For The Angels
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: Reba decided to let herself let go of Mike. Now a custody battle between Reba and Alex may rekindle a romance Reba had years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Although she knew that she had sucked at raising Jordyn and Dylan, and Reba was devoted to give Reba and Jacob the best life ever. Her plan quickly changed after Alex told her that he wanted custody of her grandchildren. Reba didn't let him. It was nearing the twins first birthday day when it all began.

Reba walked into the court room with her granddaughter on her hip. This day would mark the first day that Alex ever saw his eleven month old twins and Reba hoped it was the last.

"Ms. McKinney what is your relation to these said children?" The judge asked Reba.

"I'm their grandmother," She said firmly.

"Mr. Reily? YOur relation?" The judge asked, turning her head away from Reba to Alex.

"I'm their father."

"Mr. Reily when was the first time you'd seen your children?"

"Today."

"So I'll that it that Ms. McKinney has been taking care of the children. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"How long have you've been taking care of the children?"

"47 weeks."

"So when they were a week old?"

"Yes."

"what happened?"

"My daughter had died when she gave birth to the twins. My son was going to take care of them but he got into a car accident and he didn't make it."

"When did you find out your daughter was pregnant?"

"I didn't. I actually didn't know that she had died until Dylan died."

"Ms. McKinney. How many children do you have?"

"6."

"How many have you raised?"

"5."

"What happened to the sixth one?"

"Her dad is raising her. I didn't feel comfortable to raise another child because of the state of mourning I was conceitedly in."

"What's your children names?"

"Cheyenne Montgomery, Kyra James, Jake Hart, Jordyn Delfino, Dylan Delfino, and Savanna Morgan."

"Ms. McKinney how many men have you been with?"

"Three."

The judge let Reba go with the twins while she questioned Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

Reba pulled up to her house on Wisteria Lane. She saw a truck sitting out in front of her house, but she didn't think much about it. Reba got out of her car and opened the back door to get the young twins out of their car seats.

"MOMMY!" A young red haired hazel eyed girl ran up to her.

Reba glanced down at the little girl. "Vannie!" Reba said, picking up the small five year old.

"Daddy's here."

Reba glanced at the truck then at her daughter. "Daddy's here?"

"Yuppie!"

"Hey Reba," Jack said, appearing in front of the truck.

"Jack. Why are you here?"

"Savanna had some questions to ask you." Reba sat Savanna back down and got her grandchildren out of the car. Reba walked into the house with Savanna and Jack. She sat the twins down in the living room and sat down on the couch with Jack. "Who's kids?"

"Jordyn's."

"Where are they?"

"They died almost a year ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I have Reba and Jacob now."

"Reba. have you ever thought we could get back together?"

"A little. I've been really busy but yes i have given it thought why?"

"Savanna misses you."

Reba snuggled into Jack's side. "I've never really stopped loving you." Reba smiled up at him and he smiled back before they both watched Reba, Jacob, and Savanna play on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Reba went for a jog, something she hadn't done since Mike died. "IT'S ALIVE!" Susan called out when Reba emerged from her house. Reba jogged over to her house while laughing.

"Hey Susan."

"Who's truck?" Lynette asked, walking up to them with Bree.

"My boyfriend's," Reba said, trying to hold in a giggle.

"You have a boyfriend?" Gaby exclaimed as she got off of the lawn chair.

"Yeah." Reba heard the garage door open and turned around. She saw Jack come out. He waved at them.

"He looks just like Mike," Bree told her.

Reba shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so." Suddenly a car pulled up in Reba's driveway and Alex stepped out. "Shit!" Reba whispered to herself before looking at her friends. "I'll be right back." Reba ran over to her house. "What the hell do you want?!?!" Reba screamed at him.

"My children!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that your not gonna get them!" Reba screamed, knowing that her friend may hear her.

"They're Mine!"

"YOUR SEVENTEEN!!!!!!!!!! Trust me your in no way ready to try and raise those kids by your self!"

"And now do you know that?!?!?!?!"

Reba looked around her. "My daughter got pregnant when she was your age."

"I know then she died."

"No, my other daughter."

"You only have two kids!"

"NO I have six. Quit acting like you know me Alex!"


	4. Chapter 4

Reba stood in the court room. Her heart was pounding, her legs shaking.

"Ms. McKinney. Do you have any reason not to let Mr. Reily raise these children."

Reba looked the judge in her eyes. She looked around her. Her five friends were waiting with the twins. Reba still hadn't told four of them about her other daughters. "Yes, I do," Reba said, looking down at her hands.

"That reason is....?"

"My daughter had her first child when she was seventeen. I know that he can't handle taking care of this children."

"What daughter?"

"My oldest."

"From your Fairview records you only have one daughter."

"No," Reba stated as she glanced up at the judge. "I have two daughters from my first marriage." Reba didn't dare turn around when she heard a soft gasp from her friends. The rest of the court hearing went in a not so good direction for Alex but in a perfect one for Reba.

Reba and Jack were driving home. Barbara Jean had the twins and Savanna in her car. "Reba," Jack said as he parked the car in front of her house. His hand was hold hers. Reba turned to look at him. "'Will you marry me?" Reba stared blankly at him. She really didn't know what to say. She knew she loved Jack but she still had that hold onto Mike. Reba thought that if getting married to Jack she would be giving up the love she still felt for the man that lied in a coffin in the Fairview cemetery. She wanted so much to be able to move on but Mike still had that pull on her. He still had that easily loved thing about him even though he had been dead for eighteen years. Jack could see what was going on inside Reba's mind. "I get it."

"I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Reba laid in her bed. She felt so guilty that she still loved Mike. She knew that she loved Jack but she couldn't bear to think of really losing Mike. Reba knew that Jack would do anything to stay near her. She glanced up at the clock above her dresser. It was five a.m and she had to get up at seven to go to work. Reba suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Can't sleep?" Jack asked as he opened the door.

"I'm really sorry," Reba told him as she sat up in bed.

Jack walked over and sat down next to her. "I told you I get it. You still love Mike."

"I love you too Jack but--" Jack cuts her off.

"I know Reba."

"He's been dead for eighteen years. I don't get it!" Reba called out before she broke down crying.

Jack rubbed her back and pulled her onto his lap. "Reba. even if you won''t marry me I'll always be here for you and the twins and Savanna."

Reba smiled through her tears. "I know." She soon fell asleep in Jack's arms.

* * *

**_Reba woke up with a man's arm draped over her pregnant stomach. She shot up in bed. 'I'm pregnant? Who's next to me?' Reba asked herself. She glanced down at the man, who was starting to wake up. It was Mike. "MOMMY!!!!!!!" Two five year olds yelled as they ran into the room. It was Dylan and Jordyn. Reba was confused. Was this how her life was suppose to be? Having Mike with her and she had a relationship with her twins. She was shocked. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Reba shot straight up in Jack's arms. "You okay?" He asked her. Reba immediately calmed down in his arms. She smiled and laid her head back onto his shoulder. "If your ever wondering that offer still stands." Reba raised her head to kiss him.

"I think I'll take that offer now," She said with a smile. Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

Reba sat around her kitchen with her friends. They were talking about everything until Susan noticed the ring on Reba's left hand. "Reba? What's that?" Susan asked her, pointing to her left hand.

"Just my engagement ring," She said, trying to hold in a giggle. All four of them smiled as the doorbell rung. They all looked at each other then Reba answered the door. She returned with a blue crate full of stuff. She sat the crate on the table.

"What is that?" Gaby asked her.

"Things that the junk yard found when they went through Mike's car eighteen years ago. They just rediscovered it." She replied as she pulled a soft pink baby blanket out of the crate. The four housewives walked over to her. Each of them fingered the blanket. Bree picked up one of the edges of the blanket. The edge of was embroidered with the words 'my baby girl. Daddy. loves you'.

"Aww," Bree squealed when she read the embroidery. Each of them read it. In that spilt second they all learned that Mike really wanted to raise the twins. Suddenly they all heard a faint cry from Reba upstairs. Reba ran upstairs to get them.

"Come on baby girl," Reba said as she picked up her granddaughter. She brought the blue eyed girl down stairs to her friends. She wrapped the blanket that they had been hold around Reba. Lynette glanced at Reba holding her granddaughter close to her.

"Come on," She said as she started to walked outside. "Susan, could you get Jacob and met us outside?"

"Sure," Susan replied before she disappeared upstairs. She returned with the sleeping boy. They all went to Lynette's mini van. Four of them had no clue where they were going until they saw the sign for the Fairview Cemetery. Lynette parked the car and Reba got out of it with her granddaughter in her arms. She walked to Mike's, Jordyn's, Dylan's and Maddie's grave. She sat down on Jordyn's grave and held out Reba to touch to the letters of her mother's name. Reba traced her fingers across her mother's name.


	7. Chapter 7

Reba sat on her couch while she watched t.v with her grandchildren playing on the floor when the phone rang. She reached out to the coffee table and answered the phone. "Hello?" She place the phone to her ear.

"Ms. McKinney?"

"Yes?"

"I'm very sorry, but we make a mistake when we told you that Mike was dead. He's alive and awake." Reba blinked back tears.

"Thank you, bye," Reba said before she hung up the phone. She quickly got into the car with her grandchildren. Reba quickly asked Lynette to watch them then went to the hospital. As she drove to the hospital, tears dared to come over the edge of her eyes. Hey eyes couldn't keep from looking at the engagement ring. She was getting married, had a child, and had two grandchildren. She pulled up to the hospital and parked her car. She walked into the hospital and to Mike's room. "Hi," Reba said as she entered the room. She couldn't help but smile. The man she was ready to stop loving was right in front of her. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to him.

"Where are the twins?" He mustered out in a raspy voice.

"Lynette has them." Reba knew that Mike wanted to raise his children. She had the idea to change the twins names and let Mike be the father he wanted to be, but Reba had three little problems named Alex, Jack, and Savanna.


	8. Chapter 8

Reba was waiting for Jack to come home with Savanna. She had to tell them about Mike. She knew that Jack and Savanna would have to disappear from everything. It would break to her and Jack's heart. Jack walked into the house with his only daughter and walked over to his fiance and sat down next to her.. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Mike's alive." Jack looked at his soon to be wife.

"What?"

"He's alive, Jack. The hospital made a mistake."

"Do you know what this means?"

"Yes. You and Savanna have to leave."

"Why don't you just tell Mike the truth?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Jack. he really wants to raise his children."

"His children are dead REBA!"

"I know. I was here when they died."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna let that poor man raise his grandchildren."

"What if Alex gets them?"

"That's a bridge we'll have to cross if we get to it." Jack rolled his eyes.'

"SAVANNA! COME HERE!" The little girl came downstairs, her red curls bouncing with every step. "Go get in the truck. I'll be there in a minute." Savanna walked out to the truck. "Bye Reba." He turned to leave.

"JACK!"

He turned back around. "You choose Mike."

"I love you!"

"I love you too Reba," Jack stated before he walked out of the door and out of Reba's life.


End file.
